Unmei No Hito
by pppeppermint
Summary: Naruto terbangun, setelah 5 tahun ia 'tertidur' sejak peristiwa itu, "...kau ...siapa?"  "Karmakah ini ? karena aku telah menyakitimu dulu, Naruto?" N.S. My first shounen ai fic, don't like, don't read


**Title:** Unmei No Hito

**Pairing:** N.S or S.N, kalian yang menentukan! *digampar*

**Genre:** Hurt/ Comfort, Romance

**Rate: T**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

**Warning : **Shounen-ai, don't like don't read, bit OOC

* * *

_._

_Jangan tanya kenapa aku masih berada di sini,_

_Jangan tanya kenapa aku bertahan dalam kegelapan ini,_

_Aku masih tak sanggup untuk menjawabnya,_

_Bahkan akupun yakin kau akan mencaciku saat mendengar jawabanku,_

_Karena aku telah berbuat hal yang bodoh dan tidak termaafkan,_

_Hal bodoh yang akan terus mengurungku dalam kegelapan ini,_

_... Karena menghilangkan 'matahariku' dan 'langit cerahku'..._

_._

_._

_._

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Hokage-sama!" Ucap seorang pria berambut perak dengan sebuah masker yang menutupi mulutnya. Orang yang disapa hanya mengangguk sopan kemudian meminta ijin untuk kembali ke 'kediamannya' untuk beristirahat.

Ia berjalan keluar dari ruang kantor Hokage menuju rumah, beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengannya menatapnya penuh hormat dan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan sopan. Sesekali pemuda itu menjawab anggukan mereka dengan anggukan lain dari dirinya, atau menjawab sapaan sopan para penduduk desa atau shinobi Konoha dengan dua huruf andalannya, bibirnya mungkin tidak menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman, namun mata onyxnya memperlihatkan keramahan dan luka. Luka? Yah, luka yang tengah dirasakan sang Hokage, Uchiha Sasuke.

Hokage? Seorang Sasuke? Kenapa impian Naruto malah dicapai oleh Sasuke? Takdir telah menuliskannya, seorang Naruto yang dulu dengan semangat akan mengucapkan kata-kata "Aku akan menjadi Hokage terhebat, ttebayo!" kini bahkan tak bisa bergerak, bukan, malah, tak ada yang tahu entah dia masih hidup atau tidak. Hanya Kami-sama yang tahu.

Sasuke membuka pintu rumahnya perlahan, "Tadaima!" Ucapnya saat memasuki rumahnya, meski ia tahu tak akan ada yang menjawab, ia tetap melakukannya, karena selalu ada harapan dalam dirinya akan sembuhnya Naruto dan ia bisa menjawab semua ucapannya, tidak hanya sekedar menjawab 'Okaeri' padanya setiap ia pulang. Namun harapan itu kecil, meski begitu ia rindu pada suaranya, cengirannya, senyumnya dan semua yang ada dalam diri pemuda pirang itu. Yah, pada Naruto yang sejak 5 tahun lalu telah 'dirawat' olehnya. Naruto yang tak pernah siuman meski bagaimanapun medic nin terbaik di desa ini berusaha 'membangunkannya'.

Sasuke menyusuri koridor rumahnya, ia berjalan ke arah salah satu kamar dengan nuansa orange di dalamnya. Ia membuka pintu kamar, sesosok pemuda berambut orange dan berkulit kecoklatan terlihat jelas di matanya, sedang 'tertidur' pulas di atas ranjang yang bermotif rubah itu.

Ia berjalan ke arah ranjang itu, duduk di sisinya dan menatap nanar sosok pemuda yang tertidur dengan wajah damainya. Tangannya terangkat untuk membelai lembut pipi pemuda di depannya itu. Gumpalan airmata kini mulai terbentuk di pelupuk matanya. Ia tak pernah bisa mengontrol dirinya di depan pemuda ini, di depan pemuda yang ia cintai sepenuh hati itu.

"Naruto,... bangunlah," Ucapnya, entah sudah yang keberapa kali ia ucapkan. Harapannya terus ia pupuk, karena jika tidak, ia tak yakin ia mampu bertahan menghadapi semua ini, sudah terlalu lama ia menunggu dan ia biarkan harapan itu terus berkembang. Bahkan sebenarnya ia menerima jabatan Hokage yang ditawarkan para tetua itu hanya sebagai salah satu bentuk harapannya. Yaitu, kelak, saat sang 'mataharinya' terbangun, ia bisa dengan bebas menyerahkan jabatan yang memang lebih pantas untuk pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Ditatapnya lembut pemuda yang ada di hadapannya, sekelebat bayangan terlintas di kepalanya, bayangan masa lalu saat ia dan Naruto melawan Madara Uchiha. Bukan, sebenarnya ia yang melawan Madara, tapi kemudian pemuda itu datang dan menjadi penengah mereka, ia ikut campur dalam pertarungan mereka.

* * *

**Flash back**

_Ia sedang bertarung dengan Madara, keletihan sudah mulai menguasainya, namun ia yakin begitupun dengan laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya ini. Mereka bertarung karena Sasuke mulai muak dengan semua yang diperintahkan laki-laki itu. Ia muak dengan Akatsuki, lagipula,karena pada akhirnya ia tahu bahwa semua penderitaan yang dialaminya bersumber dari satu orang, Uchiha Madara, laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. _

_Ia letih, sangat letih._

_Rasanya seluruh cakranya telah terkuras habis karena pertarungan ini. Ini pertarungan terakhir, Sasuke yakin itu. Seluruh anggota Akatsuki telah dihabisi oleh shinobi Konoha dan tim Hebi milikinya. Tinggal seorang lagi, seorang yang merupakan otak dari seluruh peristiwa yang ada padanya. Dan kini ia tengah berusaha mengembalikan seluruh 'kesalahan' yang telah diperbuatnya. Ia harus membunuh Madara, karena jika tidak, ia akan terus dibayangi oleh rasa bersalah kepada semua orang yang telah ia bunuh karena dendam dan kebencian yang telah ditanamkan Madara padanya dan yang sebenarnya berakar pada laki-laki itu._

_Madara memasang kuda-kudanya, ia mulai menggunakan tangannya membentuk jutsu untuk kembali menghadapi Sasuke. Seketika itu sebuah cahaya merah dan puluhan pendar yang mengelilinginya mulai terbentuk. _

'_Sial' Pikirnya, Madara tengah membuat sesuatu yang menakutkan, dan bisa dipastikan ia kalah atau lebih tepatnya, mati. Sebenarnya ia tak takut mati, ia hanya khawatir, jika ia kalah, maka Madara masih menjadi ancaman terbesar dalam dunia ninja, dan ia tak mau itu terjadi._

_Madara mulai mengarahkan jurusnya pada Sasuke, pendar cahaya berwarna merah itu mulai melesat ke arahnya. Sasuke tertegun, ia tahu ini akhir dari semuanya, kesal memang, ia harus kalah pada orang yang menyebalkan itu. Ia sudah kehabisan tenaga sehingga tak sempat menghindar, namun sebelum cahaya itu mencapainya, sesosok pemuda melesat ke hadapannya dan menangkis jurus itu dengan tubuhnya. Dan jelas saja tubuhnya terkoyak, namun sebelum itu, Rasengan Shuriken yang sejak tadi dipersiapkannya di arahkan ke sosok Madara yang tak juga telah kehabisan tenaga. Mereka berdua terpental ke belakang. _

_Sasuke memperhatikan sosok Naruto yang terbanting ke belakang, dan dengan sisa tenaga yang ada, ia berlari pada sosok pemuda yang tadi menolongnya itu. Ditatapnya pemuda berambut pirang itu dengan raut khawatir, sosok di hadapannya tengah berlumuran darah, bajunya sobek dan tubuhnya penuh luka. Seketika itu rasa takut melingkupinya. Rasa takut kehilangan pemuda yang kini ada dipelukannya._

_Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum lembut padanya, darah mengalir di sudut bibirnya,_

_,"...Pulanglah, Sasuke.." Hanya itu, kara-kata itu yang diucapkannya sebelum ia menutup matanya dan hingga sekarang ia tak pernah lagi membukanya. Bahkan Sasuke rela memberi apapun agar bisa melihat mata secerah langit itu sekarang._

_Sasuke menoleh ke arah Madara, ia yakin laki-laki itu belum mati. Diletakkannya dengan lembut pemuda pirang itu di tanah, lalu berjalan penuh amarah ke arah tubuh laki-laki yang tengah mengerang kesakitan karena jurus yang sempat mengenainya. _

_Sasuke menatap benci padanya, ia gunakan seluruh cakranya untuk menghabisi sosok dihadapannya. Lalu setelah ia yakin tubuh itu sudah tak bernyawa, ia membawa Naruto pulang... _

_Yah, pulang... karena Naruto menginginkan ia pulang..._

**End of flash back

* * *

**

Sasuke kembali menjalani aktifitas rutinnya. Berangkat ke Hokage Tower untuk menyelesaikan seluruh berkas-berkas yang menumpuk dan kemudian akhirnya pulang serta merawat Naruto. Ia tahu ia tak bisa sepenuhnya merawat Naruto, makanya sesekali Sakura akan datang ke rumahnya untuk sekedar mengecek keadaan Naruto.

Sebenarnya, sejak awal tak ada yang setuju saat ia meminta agar Naruto dirawat olehnya. Selain karena ia mantan _missing nin_dan pernah menjadi salah satu anggota Akatsuki juga karena mereka tak bisa mempercayakan shinobi kesayangan mereka dirawat oleh pemuda yang pernah 'membuangnya'. Namun, entah karena kegigihannya dan keseriusan yang dilihat Tsunade padanya, akhirnya Godaime itu turut membantunya meyakinkan para tetua dan seluruh penduduk bahwa pemuda itu dapat menjaga Naruto dengan baik.

Dan kini, sudah 5 tahun berlalu sejak Naruto 'tertidur'. Setiap hari, Ia dengan sepenuh hati selalu merawat pemuda itu, memandikannya, menggantikan bajunya, memasukkan cairan agar ia tetap 'makan' dan seluruhnya. Ia sudah melakukan semuanya, namun Naruto tak pernah bangun untuk menyadari berapa banyak bulir airmata yang jatuh dari Rokudaime itu. Setiap malam, Sasuke akan menggenggam tangannya, berusaha membuatnya 'merasa' dan 'sadar' akan keberadaan dirinya yang terus menunggu senyum cerahnya kembali. Berbicara seperti orang gila dengan menceritakan semua hal yang dilaluinya hari itu, dan pada akhirnya ia tertidur di sisi tempat tidur sambil terus menggengam tangan pemuda berambut pirang itu serta beberapa tanda bekas airmata di kedua pipinya. Itulah kegiatan rutinnya...

Sasuke meraih jubah Hokagenya, ia memakainya dan mulai berjalan keluar dari kantor Hokage. Kegiatan rutin yang dilakukannya setiap hari akan berulang lagi hari ini. Sasuke tak keberatan hal itu, ia tak keberatan harus menangis setiap malam untuk membuat 'mataharinya' bersinar lagi. Tak peduli apa tanggapan orang lain jika mereka menyaksikan sang Hokage menangis dan terlihat depresi untuk seorang bocah 'matahari'. Ia hanya peduli pada kondisi sang pemuda, orang yang dicintainya sepenuh hati dan orang yang membuatnya rela memberi semua yang ada pada dirinya agar pemuda itu bahagia.

Ia memutar knob pintu rumahnya kemudian berucap, "Tadaima,"Yah, kegiatan rutin yang dilakukannya setiap hari. Sebuah bisikan terdengar di ujung koridor rumah ini, namun pelan dan hampir tak terdengar. Karena itu, pemuda berkulit pucat itu dengan santainya masuk dan mulai melakukan kegiatan rutinnya.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar yang dimana pemuda berkulit tan, berambut pirang dan bermata biru itu biasanya tertidur. Ia membuka pintu kamar. Yah, pemuda itupun terlihat, ia terduduk dengan tampang bingung ke arah pintu yang baru saja terbuka... tunggu... DUDUK?

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya, berpikir ia mungkin salah lihat, pemuda yang biasanya tertidur itu terlihat duduk menatap ke arahnya dengan wajah bingung. Mata onyx Sasuke menatap mata biru milik pemuda itu. Ia tak salah lihat, Naruto terduduk menatapnya! Pemuda itu siuman setelah 5 tahun ia menunggu!

Dengan langkah yang cepat dan sedikit gontai ia berjalan ke arah pemuda itu, matanya kini penuh dengan gumpalan airmata yang siap keluar. Tangan pucatnya terulur ke arah pemuda itu, ia kemudian mendekapnya dan merasakan airmatanya mulai jatuh tak terkendali.

"N-Naruto... Naruto..Naruto..." Ucapnya berkali-kali, seakan tak cukup untuk memperlihatkan betapa bersyukurnya ia bahwa 'mataharinya' telah terbangun.

Ia mendekapnya, lama. Namun kemudian tak ada tanggapan dari orang yang tengah dipeluknya. Pemuda itu tak memberi respon apapun. Sasuke mulai melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap lekat mata biru safir itu.

Biru dan Hitam bertemu.

"Naruto?" Tanyanya, ia menatap lekat pemuda itu, merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikapnya.

Pemuda yang dipanggilnya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi, "... kau... siapa?" Lalu sang Hokage membelalakkan matanya tak percaya, ia mundur selangkah. Pikirannya seketika kosong, begitupun dunianya, seakan hancur tak terkira.

.

.

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu memperhatikan Naruto dengan seksama. Ia sedang diperiksa oleh Sakura dan Tsunade sekarang. Tak ada yang berbeda dari pemuda itu setelah 5 tahun tertidur kecuali wajahnya tampak lebih dewasa dan Sasuke akui ia memang terlihat lebih tampan. Yah... sekali lagi dikatakan, tak ada yang berubah, namun pandangan mata birunya menjawab sebaliknya. Ia menatap bingung semua orang yang datang padanya. Mengernyitkan keningnya setiap kali ia dipeluk oleh 'orang asing' dimatanya.

Benar, Naruto hilang ingatan, begitulah kata Tsunade setelah memeriksa pemuda itu. Sakura bahkan tak bisa menyembunyikan airmatanya saat berbicara pada Sasuke tentang keadaan itu hilang ingatan, ia tak ingat apapun, siapapun dan bagaimana hidupnya dulu. Sasuke hanya menatap pemuda itu pasrah, namun matanya menyiratkan luka, luka yang dalam. Dilupakan adalah hal yang sangat menyedihkan, terutama dilupakan oleh orang yang telah bersemayam di hatimu sejak lama...

Ia mendekati tempat tidur pemuda itu setelah semua orang pulang. Hanya tinggal mereka berdua di rumah itu, di ruangan itu. Ia menatap lekat wajah Naruto yang terlihat lebih dewasa itu. Betapa ia rindu pada pemuda itu. Betapa ia ingin memeluknya dan mengucapkan cinta berkali-kali. Betapa ia ingin... ah... tidak mungkin ia bisa melakukan itu semua,

Tidak... , karena pemuda itu lupa padanya... betapa sakit luka yang dia rasakan saat ini.

Sasuke menatap pemuda itu, "Naruto, ..." Pemuda itu membalas tatapannya. Garis wajahnya yang dewasa memperlihatkan ketampanan yang membuatnya semakin mirip dengan Yondaime, ayahnya. Mata birunya menatap Sasuke tegas, ia menunggu setiap kata yang terucap dari pemuda berkulit pucat dan terlihat 'cantik' dimatanya itu.

"... Aku Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke," Ucapnya.

Pemuda di hadapannya berpikir sejenak, lalu bibirnya mulai membentuk sebuah senyuman, bukan... sebuah cengiran... cengiran khas miliknya yang telah dirindukan Sasuke sejak lama.

"Salam kenal, Uchiha-san!" Ucapnya mantap, ah~ rasanya ingin Sasuke memeluk pemuda itu sekarang juga...

.

.

Sudah sebulan, yah .. sebulan sejak 'mataharinya' terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Ia masih menjalankan aktifitas rutinya, namun bedanya, sang objek kini membalas semua yang dilakukannya. Naruto yang biasa tetap ada, keceriannya, kekuatannya, dan semuanya. Bedanya... ia tak ingat siapapun...

Namun, Sasuke tak menyerah pada kenyataan itu. Jika ia tak bisa membuatnya ingat kembali, maka ia bertekad membuatkannya 'ingatan' yang baru. Seluruh perhatiannya ia curahkan pada Naruto, tentu dengan tidak meninggakan pekerjaannya sebagai Hokage. Terang-terangan ia tunjukkan rasa sayang dan cintanya pada pemuda itu. Ia tak peduli apa tanggapan orang-orang dan juga pura-pura tak menghiraukan tatapan aneh Naruto jika ia sudah bersikap layaknya 'istri' saat melayani seluruh kebutuhan Naruto. Ia tak peduli. Ia hanya ingin menikmati setiap detik yang dirasakannya bersama Naruto. Ia yakin, perlahan-lahan... ia akan kembali memenangkan hati pemuda pirang itu.

.

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

Aku menatap keluar jendela, terduduk nyaman pada sofa yang ada di ruangan itu. Pikiranku melayang, meski menatap butiran salju yang mulai jatuh itu, aku tahu pikiranku berpusat pada satu nama, Uchiha Sasuke.

Entah sampai kapan semua ini harus kulakukan. Ia berubah, semuanya, ia menjadi sangat lembut padaku. Seingatku, dulu kami selalu bertengkar dan tak hentinya saling mengejek. Tapi kini semua berubah. Aku berjalan ke arah meja di samping tempat tidurku. Sebuah foto berbingkai terpajang manis di atasnya. Kutatap wajah orang-orang yang ada di foto itu.

Kakashi sensei, aku, Sakura, dan... Sasuke.

Aku ingat... aku ingat semuanya, semua yang telah kami lalui bersama. Semua peristiwa yang telah terjadi dan juga termasuk peristiwa saat aku menginterupsi pertarungannya dengan Madara.

Lalu kenapa aku berpura-pura?

Sebenarnya, aku memang hilang ingatan saat awal aku terbangun. Kemudian beberapa hari setelahnya, entah kenapa aku tiba-tiba terbangun dengan ingatan yang pulih mengenai semua yang kualami. Lalu, kenapa aku tak jujur tentang amnesiaku yang telah sembuh ini?

Karena satu nama, Sasuke.

Sejak awal kukatakan ia berubah bukan? Ia bersikap seolah-olah tak peduli pada seluruh dunia dan memperlihatkan pada semua orang betapa ia menyayangiku, ralat... mencintaiku.

Aku tahu? Jelas aku tahu, semua orang juga akan sadar dari sikapnya padaku. Senyumnya yang selalu tertuju padaku, sikap perhatiannya, matanya yang menyiratkan banyak hal dan aku mulai merasa risih...

Benci? Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak membencinya,

...aku... mencintainya, aku sangat mencintai pemuda itu sejak dulu... Lalu... kenapa?

Mudah... karena,

Aku tak pantas bersanding dengannya.

Aku tak sanggup melihat tatapan jijik semua orang padanya saat ia terang-terangan menunjukkan semua perasaan dan perhatiannya padaku. Kenapa? Tak ada yang salah pada cinta bukan? Tidak ... tidak ada yang salah...

... yang salah adalah karena kami berdua lelaki... tak ada yang akan menyetujui hubungan kami.

Karena itu, aku terus mengubur perasaanku dan bersikap seolah-olah aku tak mengingat apapun tentangnya. Dengan harapan, ia akan bosan dan akhirnya menyerah..

Tapi ternyata aku salah, ia tak pernah menyerah. Malah... ia makin bersikap seolah-olah ia seorang 'istri' yang tengah melayani 'suaminya' saat membantuku dalam mengurus semua perlengkapanku. Dan akhirnya aku berkesimpulan... Sasuke tidak akan pernah berhenti, tidak akan pernah menyerah dan tidak akan pernah letih untuk mencintaiku... meski akupun begitu, tapi, takdir tak akan pernah menyatukan kami. Tidak akan pernah... karena itu aku akan memutuskan sesuatu. Keputusan yang akan menyakitkan kami berdua, tapi itu adalah satu-satunya jalan agar kehidupan normal seorang Sasuke dapat kembali.

**End of POV

* * *

**

.

Sasuke berlari di tengah gelapnya malam itu, ia terlihat panik. Nafasnya memburu karena ia telah mengitari desa ini untuk mencari sosok tertentu. Sosok yang dicintainya. Sosok yang menghilang saat ia terbangun di malam hari untuk melihat keadaannya. Keringatnya mulai mengaliri seluruh tubuhnya. Ia tahu ia letih, tapi ia tak peduli. Satu harapannya sekarang, ia dapat menemukan Naruto.

Percuma.. ia telah mengitari desa ini dan masih tidak menemukan sosok pemuda berambut pirang itu. Ia mulai frustasi, ia berusaha mengatasi kelelahannya. Ia berdiri dengan kedua tangannya bertumpu pada lutut dan wajah yang menghadap tanah. Ia berusaha meraih nafasnya kembali. Sakit... lagi-lagi ia merasa sakit... mendapati Naruto tak lagi berada di kamarnya membuatnya hampir gila. Ia tahu ia kecanduan, kecanduan akan sosok yang selalu mengisi hatinya itu.

Ia masih memaksa otaknya berpikir meski tubuhnya sudah keletihan karena aktivitas mencarinya itu. Sekelebat pikiran muncul di kepalanya. _Valley of the End_ pikirnya. Yah, mungkin disana. Tak ada salahnya mencoba. Kemudian sosoknya mulai menghilang menuju hutan ke arah bukit itu.

.

Naruto berdiri dengan tegap di atas patung sang Hokage pertama. Angin mempermainkan rambut pirangnya yang mulai memanjang. Ia menatap langit tanpa suara. Langit malam yang mengingatkannya pada mata seseorang. Seseorang yang dicintainya dan harus ditinggalkannya.

Sasuke menatap punggung itu. Ia telah sampai di bukit ini. Matanya menatap nanar sosok dihadapannya, hatinya terluka, ia merasakan firasat buruk meski ia sedikit lega ia telah menemukan orang yang dicarinya sejak tadi. "Naruto ..." Ucapnya pelan, dan tertangkap jelas oleh pemuda pirang di hadapannya.

Naruto menoleh, mendapati Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya dengan padangan penuh duka. Baginya, Sasuke yang sekarang mempunyai banyak ekspresi, ia suka dengan semua itu. Namun ia benci pada keadaan yang akan memisahkan mereka dan membuatnya kehilangan kesempatan untuk melihat lebih banyak lagi ekspresi dan keturunan terakhir Uchiha itu. Yah, keturunan terakhir, dan itu juga salah satu alasan ia tak akan bisa bersama pemuda itu. Karena, pemuda itu harus menghidupkan kembali klannya. Dan bersama Naruto, ia tak akan pernah bisa mewujudkan semua itu.

Sasuke menatap pemuda itu, "Kenapa?" Tanyanya. Naruto diam, ia hanya menatap kembali mata onyx itu, seakan ia mengumpulkan semua kekuatan dengan melihat mata itu, agar kelak ia bisa bertahan tak melihat mata itu lagi.

"Kau ingat semuanya kan? Aku tahu kau ingat, jangan membantah."

Naruto diam , ia tak membantah.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau berbohong?"

Naruto diam, tak menjawab.

"Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja tanpa menjelaskan semuanya padaku? Bahkan tanpa pamit?"

Naruto diam, ia menatap mata onyx yang menunjukkan banyak luka itu. Ingin rasanya ia memeluk pemuda itu dan membawanya pergi sehingga mereka bisa bahagia. Namun, tak bisa. Ia tak boleh egois, Sasuke punya hidup yang harus dipertahankan. Punya misi yang harus diwujudkan. Dan ia punya hidup yang terlalu sempurna untuk dihancurkan. Ia tak mau membuat pemuda itu kembali menjadi seorang _missing nin_ karena dirinya.

"Jawab Naruto!" Teriaknya, ia mulai frustasi, pemuda pirang itu tak menjawab apapun. Hanya menatapnya terus menerus.

"Karena aku mencintaimu, Sasuke."

Sasuke tersentak, kebahagiaan perlahan menyelimutinya, "Kalau begitu kembali bersamaku."

Naruto menggeleng, "Tidak, hubungan kita tak akan direstui."

Sasuke kembali tersentak, ia tahu itu. "Aku tak peduli."

"Aku peduli, namamu akan tercemar dan kita berdua akan dikucilkan, aku tidak mau itu terjadi."

Sasuke mendesah geram, hatinya tahu, dan ia merasa sakit karena kenyataan itu.

"Bawa aku bersamamu."

Naruto menggeleng lagi, "Tidak, kau punya banyak hal yang harus dilakukan, dan hidupmu terlalu sempurna untuk kau hancurkan dengan mengikutiku."

"Aku tak peduli, bawa aku!"

Naruto menatapnya, "Tidak, kau harus meneruskan klanmu, bersamaku, kau tidak akan bisa mewujudkannya."

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI!"

"Aku peduli, aku tidak akan bisa hidup dengan perasaan bersalah dan terus menganggap hidup kita bahagia sementara banyak yang terluka."

"Tapi aku juga terluka kalau kau meninggalkanku..." Ucapannya melembut, ia mulai frustasi.

"Begitupun aku, tapi itu adalah konsekuensinya. Kita tak bisa bersatu, Sasuke. Hadapilah itu."

Sasuke menunduk, hatinya semakin terluka. Kenapa ia harus kehilangan semua yang dicintainya?

Kesedihan bercampur kekesalan dan ditambah rasa frustasi serta dibumbui cinta terlarang.

Sasuke dengan cepat berlari ke arah pemuda pirang itu, ia akan membawanya pulang bagaimanapun caranya. Mereka bertarung, dua orang shinobi kuat yang menjadi pion Konoha.

.

Namun, pada akhirnya kekalahan ada pada Sasuke.

Ia terbaring lemas menatap langit. Menyesali kelemahannya. Ia tahu ia tak akan menang melawan pemuda itu. Karena itu rasa sakit di dadanya semakin menjadi. Ia tak bisa membawanya, tak bisa membuatnya tinggal untuk hidup bersamanya. Naruto pergi, pergi untuk dunianya sendiri, tanpa dirinya. Dan itu lebih menyakitkan lebih dari apapun.

Kemudian ia teringat sesuatu. Peristiwa yang terjadi di tempat ini saat ia menepis tangan Naruto yang ingin membawanya pulang. Kejadian itu terulang lagi, tapi posisi keduanya terbalik. Ia sekarang di posisi Naruto dulu.

Beginikah rasanya, Naruto? Begini sakitkah rasanya saat itu?

Airmata mulai mengalir di pipi pucatnya, sakit...

...karmakah ini? Karena aku telah meninggalkanmu dulu...?

...Apakah ini karma atas semua perbuatan yang kulakukan padamu..?

Atas semua luka yang telah kugoreskan padamu...?

_Aku telah melakukan kesalahan bodoh dengan pergi meninggalkanmu dulu._

_Jika aku tak melakukannya dulu, _

_akankah sama semua yang terjadi? _

_Masih bisakah kita hidup bersama? _

_Masih bisakah aku hidup bahagia bersamamu?_

_...Aku mencintaimu... _

_Naruto _

"Kami-sama... kumohon padamu... biarkan kami bersatu di kehidupan yang mendatang jika aku diijinkan untuk terlahir kembali..."

* * *

~OMAKE : SHORT STORY AFTER LIFE~

Langit cerah tanpa awan di kota penuh hiruk pikuk jutaan manusia ini, kota yang tak pernah tidur, kota Tokyo. Matahari terlihat bersahabat siang ini. Siang yang biasa untuk banyak penduduk lain di kota ini. Namun tidak untuk beberapa orang yang terlibat dalam peristiwa sakral yang akan terjadi di sebuah gereja tua di pinggiran kota Tokyo itu.

Beberapa orang terlihat rapih dengan gaun pesta atau tuxedo hitam formal yang mereka kenakan untuk menghadiri acara penting anggota keluarga mereka, sahabat mereka dan teman mereka.

"Uahh~~ aku tegang!" Ucap seorang gadis bergaun pink yang senada dengan warna rambutnya.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang yang di ikat satu kebelakang mendelik kesal padanya, "Hei, ini bukan pernikahanmu bodoh! Dasar jidat lebar!"

Gadis berambut pink itu terlihat kesal, "Aku cuma mengekspresikan rasa bahagiaku untuk sahabat kita, Ino pig!"

Tanda empat siku-siku mulai terlihat di wajah gadis rambut pirang itu, "Sakura jidat lebar!"Dan begitulah, pertengkaran berikutnya pun dimulai antara dua sahabat baik itu.

Semua orang memasuki gereja dengan tenang. Dua orang yang menjadi pemeran utama hari ini telah berada di depan pendeta untuk mengucapkan janji sakral mereka.

"Apakah anda nona Uchiha, bersedia menikah dengan tuan Namikaze, mencintainya dalam suka dan senang, dalam sakit maupun sehat, dalam kaya maupun miskin dan terus bersama hingga ajal menjemput?" Ucap sang pendeta.

Gadis dengan gaun putih indahnya itu menatap lembut dengan mata onyxnya yang indah. Rambut hitamnya yang panjang digulung rapih dan sebuah veil tipis yang menutupi kecantikan wajahnya yang putih pucat. Ia menjawab pelan,"Saya bersedia."

Pendeta beralih pada pemuda pirang dengan kulit coklatnya serta mata birunya dan mengulang pertanyaan yang sama untuknya, "Apakah anda tuan Namikaze, bersedia menikah dengan nona Uchiha, mencintainya dalam suka dan senang, dalam sakit maupun sehat, dalam kaya maupun miskin dan terus bersama hingga ajal menjemput?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut sembari melirik calon istrinya, "Saya bersedia."

"Kalian telah resmi menjadi suami istri!" Ucap pendeta, "You may kiss your bride."

Naruto membuka _veil_ yang menutupi wajah istrinya kini, ia tatap mata onyxnya yang kontras dengan mata birunya. Perlahan ia kecup bibir manis gadis itu, gadis yang telah resmi menjadi seorang Namikaze Sasuko.

Sasuko menutup matanya saat bibir suaminya menyentuhnya lembut. Sebulir airmata mengalir di pipinya yang pucat. Perasaannya hangat, ia telah lama merindukan semua ini. Di kepalanya berputar semua peristiwa saat mereka baru saja bertemu, saat ia menatap birunya mata pemuda itu, mengingatkannya pada sesuatu, membuatnya bertekad, ia takkan melepaskan tangan itu lagi, tangan yang merengkuhnya dengan lembut dan penuh cinta. Tangan yang telah ia rindukan sejak dulu, entah kapan, tapi ia yakin, bahkan saat pertama bertemupun, ia merasa mereka memang ditakdirkan bersatu.

Kedua mata mereka bertemu, Onyx dan Safir.

Keduanya tersenyum, bahagia, pemuda itu memeluk istrinya, mesra, seakan ia tak akan pernah melepasnya lagi, jadi takkan melakukan kesalahan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya.

Akhirnya ...

... Kisah mereka dimulai lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu, selamanya..."

_From this day forward, _

_For better,_

_For worse,_

_For richer, _

_For poorer,_

_In sickness and in health, _

_Until death do us part._

_Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi... karena kau adalah __**orang yang ditakdirkan untukku**__._

_Selalu,_

_Selamanya._

**~FIN~

* * *

**

**A/N :**

**Yeah, selesai jugalah fic shounen-ai pertamaku! *nari pake pom-pom***

**Aku tahu ini jauh dari sempurnah, hiks... *pundung di pojokan***

**Tapi aku udah berusaha, yah, meski Yaki pun bilang belum puas, hiks... padahal ini buat dia, hiks... tapi tak apalah, berikutnya akan kubuat lebih bagus lagi!**

**Dikoreksi ya! Aku tahu ini masih butuh banyak perbaikan, soalnya aku memang bukan ahlinya membuat fic shounen ai, jadi maklum sajalah, author satu ini masih dalam tahap belajar! ^^**

**Sebenarnya sih, pairing N.S... tapi kalau emang gak berhasil... hiks... maafkan saya! *pundung lagi*  
**

**Akhir kata, Review please!**

**Salam Hangat,**

**Tako**


End file.
